Missing Hours
by silenced-snow
Summary: Artemis Fowl is kidnapped by pirates. He has something they want, the missing piece of the puzzle that could be the end of fairies. I've added in a HollyXTrouble pairing because that's so cute :3
1. Kidnapped

Okay, I don't own anything Artemis Fowl, so don't sue me.. However, I do own the books, which while not being the same is good. In the story the past will slowly be revealed, but it is set 4 years after of The Eternity Code. I'm trying really hard not to make Terra a Mary-Sue, but it is hard you know!!! Anyhoo, it's called The Endless Waltz, and I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Endless Waltz  
  
She stepped forward, Prussian blue eyes glinting in the minimal light. Her footsteps echoed around the wooden cabin. A crash came from the deck above.  
  
"The cavalry has arrived," she smiled, directing her attention to the man in the chair. Man may be to strong a word. Boy? Adolescent. Artemis Fowl also smiled, thinking quickly. Whatever she wants, she's not getting it now. The frail wooden door flung open and natural light seeped into the room, not quite reaching its damp corners.  
  
"Mister Butler, yes, I have been expecting you," she put her hands on the back of Fowl's chair. Butler studied the girl. About 17, short dirty blonde hair, colourful braids and dreads weaved in, her dark eyes clashing with her pale skin. Tall, about 6 feet, he could snap her bones between two of his fingers, if he ever caught her. Butler pulled out his trusty Sig Sauer and aimed at the girl.  
  
"Now, now, don't be hasty," she giggled, "you try anything and I guarantee you will find the remains of Fowls head on that wall there." Butler went numb, he couldn't understand it. His muscles weren't obeying him, he was frozen.  
  
"Now if You proceed with your irrational actions. I may have to be irrational myself." Artemis thought for a second. No. it couldn't be, even the fairies haven't got that far yet. A well muscled man entered the room, he had a 5 o'clock shadow on his broad chin and wore a frayed eye patch.  
  
"Cap'in," he stated in broad pirate, the girl looked up and ushered him on. What is it with me and captains. Thought Artemis uncharacteristically.  
  
I know, very short, I have like 5 pages more in my scribble book, but I'm scared to waste my time typing for nobody. Silence 


	2. Taken By Frost

Hello, me again... Writing my second chapter, thanks if you reviewed my first chapter, I appreciate people being honest. Anyhoo, I don't think my lead is mary-sue! Yay! I'll stop blabbing on, thanks demon sloth n capponi! Don't own anything (do I need to say that more than once?) happy reading. Silence  
  
***  
  
"The Germans are here," he said, looking Butler up and down, without a flinch.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute. And take this with you," the captain spoke, plucking the Sig Sauer out of Butlers giant hands, she stopped.  
  
"Actually, take him away as well, put him in the cells," Butler would have had something to say about that, if he could move. She paused again, apparently in deep thought. "Now, mister Fowl, I will speak to you in a minute..." She looked back at the pirate.  
  
"Yes, cap'in," he saluted to the captain and exited with the gun, returning thirty seconds later with two other well built men, who carried Butler out, with the same determined look on his face.  
  
"As I say, I have business to attend to," the captain strode over to Artemis' chair and kneeled behind him. As she undid his ropes, he grabbed her wrist, and quickly let go. Her pulse was racing, she was scared of him. It's nice to know I have the upper hand, he thought.  
  
"I trust you will not go anywhere, or do anything rash while I'm gone," she trailed off, standing up. Artemis also stood up, meeting her gaze almost horizontally.  
  
"No captain, nothing rash," he said, thinking about what happened to Butler. Raising an eyebrow, he looked her up and down, but couldn't find what he was looking for.  
  
"We will speak later," the captain said, walking over to the door, steel capped boots clanking against the wooden floor. "By the way, this door has no lock. Nothing to rash Fowl." She warned him again, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Just as she closed the door Artemis felt something come over him, an icicle buried deep in his body was growing. He felt the ice flood through his veins and arteries, spreading into his muscles. He wanted to shiver, but he couldn't, he was literally frozen. Artemis could feel his heart rate dropping, eventually lowering itself to three beats per minute. How is this possible? Artemis asked himself. There aren't enough beats to pump oxygen around sufficiently! I should be in a coma! His thinking began to slow down; the ice crawled up the back of his neck and into his head. Three beats, in three minutes. This is the Endless waltz. Artemis leapt out of all consciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Captain Terra frost jumped on deck. Already she could feel the new energy infusing her, the particles moving to put a spring in her step. By now Artemis Fowl would know what she had on her side, and begin to worry. No that was too much to hoper for now – since when did Fowl worry? When did he have any emotion? Never, she thought  
  
"Ah, guten morgen herr Schaper," Terra said, perfect German accent. Mr Nicolas Schaper shook his pristine suit, apparently unaccustomed to the hands on atmosphere of the ship. Schaper gave her a cynical look. He really hated pirates.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for short chapters, my handwriting must be really huge.... oh well, hope you liked, R&R if you like.....  
  
Thank you. Silence. 


	3. Mister Schapers Cronies

A quick disclaimer, don't own anything. Although I may have to resort to stealing if I don't get some soon. *Roll's eyeballs* okay... thank you soooo much for reviewing me if you did, its pretty sad to get hyped up for 7 reviews, but THANKYOU! Sorry for short chapters, am trying to sort the problem out with this one, hopefully it will be long... (The briefcase of money is added in for comic value okay! Nothing serious?) Anyhoo, read n review if ya like! Enjoy!  
  
(Iron_eyes24 loves Goku soooooo much! – he he he)  
  
~~~  
  
"Don't ve haff some business to attend to?" Schaper asked testily, making a gesture of disgust at Captain Frost. She ignored him, plodding across the deck.  
  
"Oh yes! Right," Terra paused for thought, "come this way."  
  
Schaper and his suited cronies started to walk when she swirled around on one foot.  
  
"No, just you," she said, Schaper looked at his guards and said something in fast, fluent German. He continued on as Terra stuck her tongue out at his men childishly. Fowl has a lot of energy suppressed, she thought, it might be hard to keep it under control, better hurry then.  
  
Terra lead Schaper to a neatly decorated cabin. She sat down behind her desk, which was covered in all sorts of mysterious objects. One caught Schaper's eye, a black orb sat on a ring of brass.  
  
"You can't have that," she said, gesturing him to sit down. "It belongs to a friend of mine in Spain."  
  
Schaper grunted. He ran his fingers through his slicked, black hair. Terra opened a drawer in her desk, and rummaged around.  
  
"Vat are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Terra didn't answer until she found what she was looking for. She tossed it to Schaper, who just managed to catch it. The Titan pendulum, or indeed a perfect replica of The Titan. Embellished with a white gold thunderbolt and an emerald eye at the base.  
  
"A truly beautiful piece, Mister Schaper," she stated. He let the silver chain slip between his hands and swung the pendulum, light as a feather. Schaper smiled, the diamond initials inlayed into his front teeth glinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Ven vill it vork?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in Terra's direction. The captain stood up, and stretched out a hand for The Titan. Schaper handed it to her.  
  
The green of the large emerald reflected in her deep blue eyes creating an aquamarine effect. "On the second full moon of every third year after you complete the ritual." She completely lied, but this sucker was taking it all in, all you needed for the real Titan to work was to pour some special water on it. That's where Artemis Fowl came in. Schaper nodded.  
  
"I'll give you the instructions via email when I get to Alexandria," Terra made her usual pause, "wouldn't want you trying anything nasty."  
  
She warned him for dramatic effect, even though the fake Titan was made out of cheap aluminium, coloured with metallic paints and inset with a tinted cubic zircon.  
  
Handing back the replica she asked, "When will I get my prize?"  
  
Schaper looked down at it. "Here." He handed Terra his briefcase. She opened it and took out an American dollar. Terra choked a laugh.  
  
"We agreed Egyptian pounds," She looked quizzically at Schaper, who was staring at the pendant. Talk about treasure obsessed, she thought.  
  
Terra sighed, "okay, just get out you greasy German!" She could no longer take this guy seriously. Schaper looked up, startled.  
  
"Vat?" He said.  
  
"Not meaning to sound mafia, but you heard me! Out!" Terra yelled. Schaper stood up, slightly dumfounded. She heard him mutter something under his breath. Dummer pirat.  
  
Terra shoved Schaper and his cronies off the edge of her ship into their speedboat. Unfortunately Nicolas Shapers many cronies landed on top of him. The crew couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Now for Mister Fowl.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for short boring chapter, but I'm thinking bout putting Schaper and his cronies in later. Again, I apologise for short chapters but a moody blonde is waiting to use the computer to look at Goku porn. (he he he)  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Silence 


	4. overboard

Disclaimer: don't own don't care. Yay! Four chapters! Iron_eyes24 luvs goku! Identity99 I agree... Eww!  
  
Due to the fact that she is holing a gun to my head, go demon_sloth!  
  
Oh, by the way I apologise to all Germans for the last chapter, I myself am a quarter German (though I don't speak German at all...) so again, sorry.  
  
Anyway, after hours of thinking and several bollockings off my mum, HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR!!!  
  
~~~  
  
Still frozen, Artemis Fowl could see everything that was happening around him. Through the crack in the door he could see Captain Frost's business partners being thrown off the ship. Who is this girl anyway? He thought, trying to process the events that lead him here. Everything was Blank. The furthest he could remember was at Fowl Manor, eating with his parents. Then a few hours on the computer, bed. What HAPPENED?!? The Captain strode into the room.  
  
She waved her finger and tutted. "What did I tell you Mister Fowl?" She waited for an answer, soon to realize he was frozen and couldn't speak. Terra coughed a laugh and pulled out a spike shaped azurite, she held it tight in her palm and squeezed.  
  
The colour in her cheeks began to fade. The cabin became misty, swirling around Artemis's head. Slowly, a warm feeling was rushing round his body, melting all the ice that had frozen him into submission. The nerves in his limbs and body began to feel again. As he stumbled to the floor, the haze cleared and the Captain collapsed next to him. Artemis took a few seconds to reflect. He stood up, shaking dust off his black Armani suite. He looked down at the unconscious girl.  
  
"...." He sighed. Intrigued by the situation, he hauled the Captain onto the chair. She groaned and opened her eyes, they were cold and dark.  
  
"Remind me never to do it that quickly again..." She said, rubbing her forehead. Artemis stared, unknown to what she had done.  
  
"Don't look so smug, kid," Terra stood up, meeting him at eye level. Artemis was about to object to being called 'kid' when a fat man with a curved blade finally broke down the spindly door. It practically sighed with relief.  
  
"CAPTAIN!" He yelled. Terra flinched, he spoke a few decibels lower, "Those scoundrels are firing at us!"  
  
This was the action she had been waiting for. The excited captain tore out of the room. The fat pirate left after her.  
  
Now to find Butler. A smile creased his lips.  
  
~~~  
  
"SIE BETRUG!!" Schaper cursed from his speed boat, he held up the fake Titan, which had fallen apart. Oops, Terra thought. The Germans boat was parked near the ship. Schapers cronies were firing shots at them, all the crew was on the floor.  
  
"Put the sails up! Head west!" She commanded, the crew was unsure, "right bunch of noblemen you are." She sighed. Schapers guards were still shooting.  
  
"Look!" She yelled, standing on the rim of the ship, arms flailed out, "those clowns couldn't hit a fly with a swatter!" The Captain was right; they were all missing at point blank range. The crew jumped up and started work immediately. Terra trotted off the side of the ship, to notice Artemis Fowl walking casually along the deck.  
  
"Your babysitter is frozen, Fowl, unless you want to swim half way across the Atlantic, of course," she joked, Artemis kept his composure. How he hated being underestimated. The Captain patted her hips, damn, she thought.  
  
"Ho! Yeah, John!" It was the stubbled pirate from before. He tied down the rope he was handling and trotted over to Terra. He saluted.  
  
"Where's Aelthar?" She sounded annoyed. Whoever Aelthar is, Artemis thought, he must be important. Her eyebrows dropped as John thought.  
  
"Your study, Cap'in." He stated. Right, she paused.  
  
"Stay here," Terra said to Artemis, motioning her hand down. She shot away again, below deck. John looked Artemis up and down.  
  
"You're not the usual sort," he commented. Artemis' eyes widened.  
  
"How do you mean?" He questioned.  
  
"She usually chooses to do business with foreign drug lords and the like."  
  
"Do you know what she wants from me?"  
  
John shrugged, "She generally keeps herself to herself, good captain though."  
  
Artemis nodded. He turned round, following the sound of steel hitting wood.  
  
"Hey Lucio!" She shouted, a small Italian looking man looked up. "Toss that rope."  
  
He did so, Captain Frost grabbed it, clamping a large silver dagger between her teeth and swung over board.  
  
The gunshots stopped.  
  
"What is she doing?" Artemis asked, stepping to the edge of the ship. He looked down, to see Captain Frost sitting in the boat alone, the water was red.  
  
"You okay, captain!" The crew yelled, concerned. She looked up, her white top was red.  
  
"Dudes!" She screamed, mimicking and American accent, "I'm fine."  
  
Her hand was clutched over her heart. Captain Frost collapsed.  
  
~~~  
  
Well??????????????? What'd ya think? Please review if you've read it cos I dunno bout that chapter.... Flames welcome if along with all the crap directed my way you could tell me what is wrong with it!  
  
I still stand by my sword! Maliza mon, u love Goku and u no it!!!!!!!  
  
C ya!  
  
silence 


	5. Major Kelp

Hello again, I apologise for the delay in chapters, my school decided to have exams in the middle of writing this chapter. Okee dokee. Iron_Eyes24 enjoys romps in the forest with Goku. That said, I don't own anything (dammit), here is chapter five.  
  
~~~  
  
Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon unit had just got off her night shift. She collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, and drifted off into the sweet surrender of sleep. Something buzzed in her pocket. Not opening her eyes, she fumbled around and grabbed the source of her disturbance.  
  
"What is it Foaly?" Holly enquired, whatever the problem was, Foaly was going to have an even bigger one when she got back.  
  
"I'm sorry for your disturbance, Captain," he sniggered, not that sorry, "we have an emergency."  
  
Holly sat up, groping around for a light. "This better be good."  
  
"A hospital in Manhattan has reported there to be three creatures terrorising patients with fire. Guess how many Goblins are missing from a minimum security prison in Dark Grove?"  
  
"Three?" Holly replied, it was too early in the morning for his jokes, so she was blunt. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." She switched off the receiver in her talkie.  
  
~~~  
  
Twenty minutes and several coffees later, Holly was sitting in an uncomfortable poly chair, waiting for the rest of the officers to arrive. She tapped her fingers on the table in front. LEP Commander Root, strode into the conference room, a breadstick where his fungus cigar should have been. Holly spluttered on the coffee she was drinking.  
  
Root shot her an icy glare, "I'm giving up." He stated simply. Holly muttered something under her breath, but he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Okay people, we have a crisis." He stated calmly, the absence of his cigar had made him a lot more composed. He wasn't even red yet, a little pink, but no more than usual. Holly sat up.  
  
A 3D map opened up in the middle of the table, a cit through image of a hospital.  
  
"This is Manhattan Central Hospital, the bit cut through is the emergency ward. That's where our boys are now." He paused to breathe. On the map, four little yellow triangles started to bleep, and three little red dots appeared to be running away from them.  
  
"The yellow is us, the red," Three personnel files opened up along the side of the hospital. "Spike Spear, Firer Flame and Larry Odd. Very inventive names."  
  
Holly put her hand up, Root nodded.  
  
"Why are we here if there are already four officers there?" She asked, swallowing down more coffee. The pneumatic door hissed open, an out of breath Trouble Kelp staggered in.  
  
Root scowled, "Major Kelp, how nice of you to join us," Root said.  
  
Trouble had been promoted to major after an act of extreme bravery. He was on duty at Tara at Halloween, thousands of fairies had flocked there to soak up the colossal full moon, when a Goblin raid had decided to take place. There was fire everywhere, and the brave Trouble Kelp rescued a tour bus of fairies form certain roasting. He was badly scarred on one side of his back, despite his fairy magic, no one could withstand that amount of heat at point blank range. His scar was indisputably cool, it had taken on the form of an angel wing, sweeping across the right shoulder blade to the side of his right hip.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised, "I'm being kept at close range, Calathea was going to make me send a replacement." Calathea being his new girlfriend.  
  
Holly groaned, "I don't know why you bother with her, she keeps you on a lead." She despised any fairy that liked Trouble. Maybe this was because he always went for the good-looking ones with no brains. Or maybe it was because she was jealous, all though Holly was pretty, she wasn't really outstanding. She liked him, but would rather eat Dwarf clay than admit it.  
  
"Yeah, but she only wants to help," he said softly, sitting next to Holly.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "whatever."  
  
Root scowled, turning a familiar red, continuing where he left off, "because, Captain, they are on training. Someone," he shot a glare at Foaly in the ops booth, "thought there was one rogue Goblin, not three on a mission."  
  
"And we have to sort out the Goblins and the kids, great," Holly sighed. She got up from her chair.  
  
"I guess you want us to go stealthily." Root nodded, throwing a black bag of equipment at her.  
  
"Shuttle is ready to go," he stated, "everything that you need is in the bag, Foaly is on coms if you need him." Root began to leave.  
  
"Commander, where are you going?" Holly asked, he turned.  
  
"A certain Dwarf is getting another tribunal today, he broke his probation period... Again." He left, the door hissing behind him.  
  
"We had better go then," Trouble said.  
  
~~~  
  
What do you think??? Maybe a bit bitty.... But.... I am hoping to get chapter 6 up on Tuesday, if not it will be Friday.... Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated!!! Now I must conduct myself as I have to do an hour of marching....  
  
I just had to leave the last chapter at a cliff hanger to se how people reacted... Okee dokee, now that is done, i shall begin to write chap 6!  
  
Silence 


	6. Where Are My Weapons?

Yo! How did you like my last chapter? I wasn't sure whether I portrayed Holly right… Oh well. Again, IronEyes24... Goku… etc. Yay! This is so far the longest I have stuck at a fan fiction, all my other ones have kinda crashed and burned… Don't own… Don't care… Enjoy!

Terra awakened to the sour smell of disinfectant. She rubbed her shoulder, it hurt. The pain would have bee excruciating if it were not for the numbing morphine she had been administered earlier. Ouch, she thought. Blood had already began to seep through the fresh bandages. The Captain sat up, her back yearned to lie down again, pains shooting back and forth along her spine made her flinch.  
  
"Good morning," said a deep, Irish voice next to her. It was Artemis Fowl, he was tired, apparently through lack of sleep. His jacket was on the back of his chair and his top button was undone, yet he still seemed uneasy. Terra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What…?" She said, the drugs made her voice stutter and her mind begged to go back to sleep. Artemis smoothed his untidy dark hair, but to no avail, it just fell back out of place.  
  
"Your pirate friends didn't see it fit for us to be parted. Me being a hostage and all," he mocked. Now may be my only opportunity to get answers, he thought. The Captain threw off her bedclothes to reveal a bandaged top half and the bottom half still in wide ¾ jeans. Her belts however were empty.  
  
"Where are my weapons?" She asked swiftly, patting her chest with her left hand, "where's my necklace?"  
  
Artemis sighed, "the staff took it all away, apparently it might scare the other patients." Her shocked expression didn't change. "Don't worry, your men said they were at a fancy dress party, no awkward questions."  
  
Terra wasn't convinced, she leapt out of the bed. Artemis was immediately flung over it, he groaned.  
  
"Why are we cuffed together?" She asked, shaking her wrist. He shuffled of the bed and stood next to her.   
  
"I would have thought that obvious," Artemis said, staring blankly. She groaned again, pulling on her steel capped boots. The Captain stormed off out of the cubicle, dragging him with her.  
  
The two shot down a white corridor, startling a few nurses on the way.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" He enquired while he could. She looked back and winked, nearly toppling over a breakfast cart, the peddler cursed as they ran past.  
  
"That's for me to know and you not to find out, kid," Terra teased. How stupid does this guy think I am? She thought, give away my name, no chance. On down the corridor, Artemis pointed out the receptionist that had confiscated her weapons. But too late, the receptionist hopped into the lift, and headed down to the ground floor.  
  
The Captain thundered over to the lift and pressed the button over, and over.  
  
"You only need to press it once for it to come," Artemis mocked. If looks could kill, she would have shot him dead. Whatever she is after, seems very important to her, Artemis thought, maybe I can wield it to my advantage… A smirk spread across his face, he couldn't help it.  
  
"what the hell are you smiling at?" She growled as the lift doors opened, there was an old couple standing inside, the man had a bandage on his head. They stepped in, and turned to face the doors as they closed.   
  
"Nothing," he said, becoming uneasy. Artemis could feel he red hot stares the couple were giving them. Terra turned to look at them, and the old woman tutted.   
  
"Ground floor," a monotone American voice sounded from the speakers, the doors moved apart.

This is just updating for the sake of updating really, I just wanted to show that I haven't given up on the story, more the will to live…  
  
I've been buried under exam stress and course work and am completely shattered, I know it's a pathetic excuse for a chapter and doesn't really have anything of substance, but I felt like I'd abandoned it. So I am about 75% sure I'm going to add to it or change it. So review and tell me what you hated, and maybe what you'd like to see, because I have no idea…lol  
  
Silence. 


	7. Enter Captain Frite

Dudes! Hi, oh kay, here I am writing chapter seven when my mum wants me to have my tea… alright, I'm back… (notices shifty glances)… but whatever, this is chapter seven! W00T! it's a good thing right? Anyway, Great Saiyaman rocks the world… oh… lol … I am now a member of the Goku fan listing, how much does that rock! (Yes, Ironeyes 24 is still a sick Goku pervert!) thwap Ouch, I spose I disserved that for all the times I called her a shameless Goku porn addict… however… don't own oh kay, so stop asking! Chapter seven:  
  
Terra had barely placed on steel capped boot on outside the lift when she was winded by a mysterious force. Frite Breeze was standing in the entrance to the Manhattan hospital, looking menacingly at the Captain. She looked up, and noticed him.  
  
"Hey biatch! Where's my sword?" He yelled, the assortment of injured people quietened, and stopped to stare. It took Terra a few seconds to remember Captain Frite's gift. Shit, she thought in her head, I need to get my pendant. Artemis was still bewildered at the situation, and sill handcuffed to Terra. He thought about getting the cuffs undone, then remembered his house keys in his jacket pocket. He rustled around for a bit until he came to them, and hoisted both their hands to eye level.  
  
"What in blazes are you doing, Fowl?" She asked, raising one eyebrow. Artemis bit his bottom lip in concentration. His house key was tiny, like a very small wire, something he had borrowed from LEP back in the days. Fumbling in the lock, the cuff on his wrist clicked and released. Terra's arm dropped, and she stared at him.  
  
"What?" he asked. She still stared  
  
"Why didn't you do that in the ward?" Terra asked, confusion written across her face, Artemis was about to answer when an angry Frite threw a hospital chair in their direction. Circling his wrist with his spare hand, Artemis addressed the situation.  
  
"It seems I am no longer needed here, so I will be on my way…" He stated, attempting to get away from the embarrassing scene that had presented its self.   
  
"Whoa, where d'ya think your going?" Terra exclaimed, grabbing the back of Artemis' collar and drawing him back to her. He let out a sigh. The captain put her mouth near to his ear and whispered something.  
  
"Just don't make any hasty movements and drop back into the lift, okay?" She hushed, Artemis nodded and slowly moved into the lift.  
  
Terra took a few steps forwards and gestured towards Frite. He was around the same age as Terra. His partly shaven brown hair tousled in parts at the top and covered some of his brow. He had one black eye and a nasty X shaped scar on the right hand side of his unshaven jaw. He was a handsome teenager, standing 6"4 and wearing similar gear to Terra, red and white stripy T-shirt, jeans and steel capped boots.  
  
"Frite, long time no see, nice scar, where'd ya get that one?" She asked, rubbing her now sore shoulder. Frite laughed menacingly and stared at terra with silver piercing eyes.  
  
"You don't remember?" He stated, "seven years ago in the Third Quarter, you got me with Aelthar."   
  
She put her hand behind her head and scratched her back, in her usual pausing manner. Frite looked over to Artemis and back at Terra, he growled.  
  
"Look, I did not come here to relive lost memories!" He shouted at Terra, who broke out of her trance like state and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Then what did you come here for?" she enquired, very slowly sliding along in the direction of the desk marked 'Reception'. Just take it slow, she though, slowly does it.   
  
"To get my god damned sword back," he stated simply, Terra sighed, almost reaching the desk, the box with her weapons were in sight, and she could see her pendant.  
  
"Yeah, well the thing about that is… erm… its on my ship," she said, desperately trying to keep him talking. Nearly there she thought… Nearly there…  
  
"That sounds about right, but this time I have the upper hand, you are wounded, and don't have the help of your 'gift'," He took a few steps towards her, "where as I do."  
  
Frite held up a clear diamond pendulum on a black drawstring. He smirked. I'm in it deep now, she thought. With out a second thought, Captain Breeze winked at Terra. With no explanation and no other bodily movement, Terra was forcefully thrown back into the wall behind the reception desk. Ouch, she thought, now's my chance. Terra groped blindly at the floor in front of her, feeling for her dagger. A cold metallic feeling signalled that she had found it, slowly she turned her hand upwards, noticing that one side of a hanging candlestick had impaled her in the arm, very safe, she thought. Terra began to unwrap the pendant from around the hilt of the blade when another bolt of concussion was set her way, nearly missing her head. Grasping the azurite jewel in the palm of her hand she focussed on Frite. And that was when he felt it, a cold river of ice, flooding through his capillaries, veins and arteries, crawling up his spine and into the back of his head.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled, slapping the back of his head, attempting to swat the mysterious draught. Frite hurried closer to the desk and peered over the edge. Terra stared back up at him, and smiled densely. She laughed as he drew back his hand and attempted to release another wave of air, but the icing sensation was too much, an he was frozen out of all consciousness.  
  
Terra jumped up, lively once more. She looked around, what a mess. The plaster was coming off the walls, plants knocked over and windows broken, not to mention the terrified patients. She laughed once more.  
  
"Frite, my friend, you never cease to amaze me how dim you are!" She said, turning to Artemis, who was standing in the lift. The doors began to close and he waved good bye.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU YO WAIT THERE!" Terra yelled to the closed doors. She tried to concentrate on him so he would stay put, but the metal lift rejected her energy, "shit!"  
  
"Look, where here," LEP Captain Holly Short whispered to Major Trouble Kelp. He nodded, although not visible to Mud Men, they could still be heard. Holly and Trouble hovered about seven feet in the air, climbing higher when the occasional very tall person would nearly knock them out of the air. On their screens, and small arrow pointed into the Manhattan Central Hospital and the direction of the mission-set Goblin's. The automatic doors hissed open as a distressed old lady and her bandaged husband waddled out, cursing the damn government and their criminal justice policies.   
  
"Now's our chance," Trouble whispered, hovering through the glass panels as they closed shut. His eyes widened.  
  
A tall blonde girl was yelling around and swearing so bad it would make a sailor blush. She turned around, staring straight at Holly and Trouble. She paused for a while.   
  
"Do you reckon she can see us?" Holly whispered, apparently shocking the girl. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, maybe you can give me a hand with a certain fairy kidnapper?" She stated, holding out her hand to them, "my name is Captain Terra Frost of the Red Princess."  
  
"How can she see us? We're shielded aren't we?" Holly whispered to Trouble, not taking her eyes of Terra, who was still smiling blindly.  
  
"No, your shields are up, but I have something regular people don't."  
  
Sorry for the mild swearing, im going to up the rating soon so I don't get it kicked off like my fiction press one did… anyhow, R&R if you should so like, I do enjoy reading reviews! - but I don't have too many of them.. Damn.. Whatever. Im not after a sympathy vote, im just writing a fan fiction, so whatever. I have no clue when im updating next, because its going to be the summer holidays soon and I am going away to CAMP! YES PEOPLE, I AM GOING TO CAMP! No, not band camp. No, not dancing camp. OKAY, im going with the ATC (air training corps) which is kind of a mini RAF if you get my meaning. Do not fret however, I have many ideas, and WILL finish this, so maybe next time… -  
  
Silence. 


End file.
